1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an approximate reasoning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Approximate reasoning in a method of revising or altering the results of reasoning depending upon information quantities of factors used in order to derive the results of reasoning is known. (For example, see "AN EXPERT SYSTEM WITH THINKING IN IMAGES", by Zhang Hongmin, Preprints of Second IFSA Congress, Tokyo, Jul. 20-25, 1987, p. 765.)
This approximate reasoning method involves using a membership function given for every conclusion relative to a factor to calculate the information quantity of every factor (i.e., the information identifying capability of a factor), and revising or altering the results of reasoning (namely the possibility that a conclusion will hold) depending upon information quantities of factors used in order to derive the conclusion (wherein the revision or alteration involves taking the product of possibility and information quantity), thereby improving the capability to identify the results of reasoning.
With this conventional method of approximate reasoning, however, experts are required when constructing or revising the knowledge base, and this is very troublesome. In addition, performing maintenance on the knowledge base is difficult.